hogwarts_lifefandomcom-20200213-history
Raeken family
Half-blood |family members=*John Raeken *Lucille Raeken *Thomas Raeken *Gal Raeken *Theo Raeken *Patrick Raeken *Jordan Raeken *Alice Raeken *Brenton Raeken |status=Active |related=*Malfoy family *Gadot family *Dunbar family *Hudson family *Lahey family |house=*Slytherin *Hufflepuff *Ravenclaw |loyalty=*Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry *Hufflepuff House *Slytherin House *Dunbar Family *Whittemore Family *Malfoy Family }} Raeken is the surname of one of the largest, oldest and wealthiest pure-blooded (and half-blood in its side branch) wizarding families in Britain, and one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. The Raeken family has an elevated status and wealth. The Raeken family tree is displayed in the drawing room of the family home. Their mascot is a snake and their color is white. The Raekens have gained a reputation for pure-blood supremacy and, for this reason alone, could get along very well with the Whittemore family. It was not uncommon of the two families to often visit each other's houses to discuss the recent events in the Wizarding World with one another, and how to both benefit from it. Theo Raeken developed a friendship with the future Head of Whittemore House Jackson as the two began to grow close to one another, resulting in them becoming best friends. The Raekens are strict when it comes to their blood purity. If a member of the family cannot find a pure-blood partner of his or her own before their eighteenth birthday, it is family law that the parents will choose with whom their child is to marry. Theo began a relationship with Patrick Dunbar, and even though he is male and not female, Lucille Raeken accepted him into the family due to the fact that he is pure-blood and will not taint their blood-status after marriage, even though he and Theo would become members of the side branch. John did have a problem with Theo dating a man, which decreased the relationship between father and son, but due to the fact that Theo's the second-born and thus not the family heir (the title which belongs to his eldest son Thomas, whom would continue the main branch of the family) he did not make a huge problem out of it. Family history The Raeken family traces its origin back to the Middle Ages. They claim to have entirely magical ancestry. The pure-blood families like the Raekens simply removed Muggles and Squibs from their family trees. The Raekens place a great importance on blood purity, considering themselves akin to royalty in the wizarding world and disdaining Muggles, Squibs, blood traitors, and Muggle-borns. Because of their views, a large number of the Raeken family members practised the Dark Arts. A few members of the family, however, disagreed with the traditional views of their family. Unlike other pure-blood families, the Raekens did not care about one thing and that was same-sex relationships, as shown when they had accepted Patrick Dunbar into the family after Theo revealed to his parents that he was dating him. Branches The family is split into two branches: the main branch, which is pure-blood and continues the main line of the family of only Slytherins, and the side branch, which are the families of the second-or-later borns or members that aren't pure-blood or a Slytherin. They have to obey the main branch (which includes the Head of the family) and are still an important part of the family although the rules aren't as strict to them as for members of the main branch. Family members Blood relatives 7f506fec478307810495023689ef3c92.jpg|John Raeken 550full-ryan-guzman.jpg|Thomas Raeken 1_ktB2C2_3VIiWReH14Sb1Ag.jpeg|Theo Raeken Ryan-kelley-pictures.jpg|Jordan Raeken Ashley-tisdale-photoshoot-for-the-hollywood-reporter-november-2014 1.jpg|Alice Raeken KellanLutzbyDeanIsidro04.jpg|Brenton Whittemore (né Raeken) Relatives by marriage 7FhAQQ2.jpg|Lucille Raeken (néé Malfoy) Gal-Gadot-Glamour-Magazine-April-2016-Cover-Photoshoot05.jpg|Gal Raeken (néé Gadot) 07ea13537577b34531345a03b5cbddc0.jpg|Patrick Raeken (né Dunbar) 767e038b07c70d41ba9a43505d8d1121.jpg|Lynn Raeken (néé Hudson) b4658757d298a7061629eee7eed71385.jpg|Fabian Lahey Physical appearances The Raekens are commonly described as having "great good looks". They are considered to be beautiful people, being tall, thin, and having attractive features. The traditional look for most of the Raeken family is brown hair. They possess a certain aristocratic elegance that reflects upon their personality, as they consider themselves "practically royal". Wealth The Raeken family, as with many other pure-blood wizarding families like the Dunbars and the Malfoys, is considered to be very wealthy. This may be one of the reasons why the members of this family acted somewhat arrogantly. Family tree Category:Families Category:Pure-blood families Category:Wizard families Category:Raeken family Category:Sacred Twenty-Eight families